marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Pizer (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = unnamed ex-wife (deceased); Teddy (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Otherworld, Weapon Plus | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = None | UnusualFeatures = Skin removed and apparent muscles | CharRef = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Assassin, terrorist; formerly barrister, spy | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Greg Tocchini | First = Excalibur #87 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Statue) | Death = Uncanny X-Force #34 | HistoryText = Early years Harry Pizer used to be a barrister during the Cold War. He was very successful at his job thanks to his mutant power, elastic and multi-sensory skin which enabled him to excel at espionage. His record drew the suspicion of The Professor who had offered him a spot in the Weapon Plus program, to help his country during the Cold War. The Weapon Plus program augmented his strength, and increased his skin's durability and elasticity. Designated as "Weapon III", he gathered intel from Soviet soldiers and killed them. He was asked to recover a relic called The Orb of Necromancy, and went to Otherworld to retrieve it. It turned out someone inside Weapon Plus didn't want him to get the Orb, so Fantomex was sent to stop him. He was shot by Fantomex and left for dead. Eventually he was found by the Captain Britain Corps and had his skin removed from his body as punishment for all the men he killed in order to acquire the Orb. Fantomex later stole this skin and used it to create sentient bullets that can never miss. Reports indicated James Braddock was involved in the process. Return When Fantomex was brought in front of the Britain Corps to face his crimes. Weapon III', a.k.a the Skinless Man, later learned that Fantomex had returned to Otherworld and stole his special skin. Looking for revenge, he taught his muscle to do what his skin used to do. Psylocke helped Fantomex escape his sentence, but before they could escape, the Skinless Man ambushed them. He cut the skin off of Fantomex's face as revenge for losing his skin. Betsy uses Krokwell’s poison to get rid of the Skinless Man, freeing Fantomex. The Skinless Man flees, while Betsy learns the rest of X-Force are in danger in Otherworld. The Skinless Man was recruited into the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants who all had personal hatred against X-Force. He settled an old score by murdering his ex-wife and her husband. The Brotherhood later initiated their plan to destroy X-Force and kidnapped Evan Sabahnur so they may raised their own Apocalypse to destroy the world. As X-Force came face to face with the new Brotherhood of Evil mutants, Fantomex was poisoned by Mystique with a poison that completely blocked his powers. Psylocke was mind controlled by Shadow King forcing Fantomex to intervene. The Skinless Man comes in and calls out Fantomex for misdirecting Psylocke into loving him. Fantomex gets rids of him for a moment and puts his mask on Psylocke, cutting the connection the Shadow King had over her due to the dampening plates. Fantomex tosses Psylocke into EVA and orders her to go. Farouk messes with Fantomex's three brains while the Skinless Man grabs him, and rips his heart out, all while telling him how they got Evan and will use him to kill billions and that it was all his fault. He also mentioned that father would be so proud of him. As X-Force retreated back to Cavern X, Daken comes onto their big screen TV, revealing himself as leader of the Brotherhood. Daken says without Fantomex's control, Ultimaton returns to his natural programming "Killing mutants". Cavern X was nuked. The Skinless Man, the new Brotherhood, and the Omega Clan watch on, with Genesis under Daken's arm, and Fantomex dead in a chair. | Powers = Weapon III was a mutant who had elastic and multi-sensory skin. The Weapon Plus program augmented his powers; thus enhancing his strength and durability. After his skin was removed he taught his muscles to expand and contract on a molecular level. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * A knife. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A statue for Weapon III labelled as the Skinless Man was seen in , when Archangel and Genesis went crashing into a massive hall full of stone statues in The World. | Trivia = * He was mentioned before he appeared in an interview with Rick Remender, supposedly being Fantomex's archnemeses who is also a product of the Weapon Plus program, and referencing his earlier cameo in the series. | Links = *At X-Men Rebirth Wikia }} Category:Stretching Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)